Brujula de Corazón
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: [SPOILERS Temporada 2, Episodio 12] Marinette reflexiona lo que siente su corazón sobre Adrien y Luka.


**Brújula de Corazón**

El festival nacional de música había sido un rotundo éxito. París celebraba sus diferentes estilos de música con sus artistas favoritos. El grupo de Marinette había celebrado en el barco Libertad con una deliciosa comida a domicilio por parte de Anaka.

En casa de los Dupain-Cheng justo en el balcón se encontraba Marinette con la vista perdida en el cielo, su mente estaba divido en dos al igual que su corazón. Un extraño sentimiento comenzó a sentir dentro de su pecho cada vez que ella observaba entre sus manos aquella púa de guitarra que le había obsequiado Luka y a su vez de aquella pulsera hecha a mano que le había regalado Adrien por su cumpleaños.

Marinette soltó un suspiro pesado mientras recargó todo su cuerpo en el barandal de hierro aun si dejar de observar esos dos detalles de los dos chicos.

Otra vez se sentía confundida y asustada.

¿Y si Alya tenía toda la razón?

¿Y si ella al ser la brújula había encontrado otra estatua de metal?

¿Lo seguiría a él o continuaría con el otro?

¿Qué camino tomaría?

¿Con Adrien o con Luka?

Su corazón se oprimió contra su pecho. Jamás se había sentido tan confundida.

Había grandes diferencias entre Adrien y Luka pero también eran tan similares.

Ambos eran gentiles y se preocupaban por los demás antes que así mismos.

Ambos pensaban, no corrección, decían que ella era asombrosa.

Ambos les encantaban la música.

Ambos eran detallistas.

Ambos eran buenos chicos.

Pero sólo uno podía volver loca su brújula en forma de corazón y ser guiada hasta a él.

¿Pero quién?

Si tan sólo pudiera adivinar su destino o el futuro tal vez no estaría tan presionada ni confundida.

En ese momento Marinette recordó las palabras de Tikki antes de regresar a su casa después de celebrar con sus amigos en esa pequeña fiesta en el barco.

 _"Tú eres la única quien forja su destino y la única quien puede tomar el timón de tu corazón."_

La paz y el alivio volvieron a ella una vez más, aunque fuera poca podía sentir un peso menos de encima sobre sus hombros.

Volvió a mirar los dos regalos de aquellos chicos y una sonrisa decoró sus labios carnosos.

– Que sea así entonces. – se dijo para sí misma la francesa-asiática. Ella volvió a dirigir su vista azulada en el cielo estrellado y con un tierno tono dijo. – Una vez que tenga al indicado le entregaré por completo mi corazón. Hasta entonces esperaré.

Esa noche la luna brillaba con extrema intensidad al igual que las estrellas. Siendo ellas junto a las luces de París los únicos testigos de la promesa de Ladybug y de Marinette.

* * *

Bueno mis ladies y mis lords espero que les haya gustado este OS.

¿A quiénes de ustedes les gusto el episodio? ¿Y más sobre de Luka?

A mi en lo personal me fascino tanto el episodio que tuve que aguantar mis gritos de fangirl con una almohada cuando lo dieron por directo. El personaje de Luka ni quien hable de él me gusto tanto su personalidad que hasta he de admitir que estaba viendo a mi hermano menor en él.

Sé que muchos de ustedes ahora estan shippeando al Lukanette, es bonito sí, pero aquí entre nos yo veo que entre Luka y Marinette hay una estrecha amistad o algo asi parecido como una relación del hermano mayor y de la hermana menor. No quiero que me malinterpreten que odio al Lukanette como pareja es sólo que muchos de nosotros tenemos diferentes gustos o expectativas sobre la relación con las parejas de MLB o de otros programas. Como por ejemplo lo que acabo de mencionar con aterioridad; yo veo a Luka como un chico que quiso a animar a Marinette porque la noto muy tirste porque ella pensó que Adrien no iria al concierto con ella y sus amigos, como en otras ocasiones que no tuvo esas oportunidades ya que Gabriel nunca le ha permitido salir de su casa, pero al fin y a cuentas siempre si pudo asistir él con sus amigos y participar con la banda.

Lamento mucho si no les gusta mi opinion con el ship Lukanette como pareja, pero asi son las cosas uno no puede obligar a alguien que les guste algo que a ustedes les guste. Porque lamentablemente hubo algunas personas que no les gusto el Lukanette o a Luka porque se sienten amenzados que el ship Adrinette vaya a desaperecer o que no esten juntos. Chicos yo respeto mucho sus gustos pero tampoco no nos exademos a los extremos de andar amenazando o en estar discriminando a las personas que les gusten emparejar a X personaje con el otro.

Y bueno cambiando de tema, la verdad me fascinó muchísimo Capitán Hardrock que hasta he bromeado con algunas escenas que veía en el episodio, por ejemplo: Los Piratas del Caribe, Star Wars (si se preguntan por qué aqui les va la respuesta: en la escena donde pelean CN y CH en el mastil ahi siempre me viene la imagen de Anakin peleando con Obi-Wan Kenobi, si muy loco, ¿No?), Spiderman (ya saben la escena donde LB rescata a los oficiales cuando los sacan del agua) y otras más.

Mis escenas favoritas fueron: cuando Plagg le canto a Adrien para animarlo de su tristeza, cosita preciosa yo también quiero que Plagg me dedique un pequeño concierto cuando me sienta mal. Otra fue cuando Luka animo a Marinette tocandole una pequeña pieza de musica con su guitarra. Otra cuando el papá de Sabrina intentaba siempre detener a Capitán Hardrock y a su barco pero siempre lo sacaban del camino,o mejor dicho del agua. Otra también fue cuando Gabriel hizo un dueto con su hijo en el piano, ya se va notando que poco a poco Gabriel ya esta tomando en serio su papel de "papá bueno". Y finalmente no olvidemos cuando Adrien conoce a Luka y ambos, a mi parecer, se dieron un inicio de ser amigo (y no sé también en algun futuro serán rivales para conquistar el corazón de nuestra querida Marinette).

Bueno chicos hasta aquí termino por el momento sobre como me sentí al ver Capitán Hardrock. Asi que...

Yo también quiero saber como se sintieron ustedes al ver el episodio y por supuesto como lo recibieron al igual que el personaje de Luka.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

Que tengan un maravilloso día, tarde o noche.

¡Felices pascuas!


End file.
